


Say the Word (We'll Find a Way)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: If Neverland had a Key, It'd be Your Smile [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Colin still has some doubt issues, Dick's boyfriends miss him when he's gone, M/M, Multi, and a little plot advancement, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's gone a week, and he comes back to <i>very</i> clingy boyfriends- but he couldn't be happier. Except a surprise visit from Tim has him finally having to try and explain the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word (We'll Find a Way)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "Mandi! Dickdamicoli; Dick having to leave for a little while.(like a less then a week.) And when he gets back he finds both his boyfriends have raided his closest, and taken every sweatshirt he owns. Colin tells him he actually had to stop Dami from wearing one over his Robin costume."
> 
> I just need fluff for these three forever.

Dick shifted his bag on his shoulder, getting the key into his apartment door. He let himself in, closing it with a sigh. He was jet lagged, felt like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days- and what he wouldn’t do for a shower.

“Welcome back handsome.”

Dick smiled- grinned, if he was honest, as Colin made his way towards the door. The redhead was smiling at him, pretty green eyes so alive that Dick’s heart could skip a bit. “I don’t know if I really qualify as _handsome_ right now,” Dick teased, “but it’s good to be back.”

He accepted the hug his boyfriend offered, sliding his arms around Colin as the younger man clutched at his back, pressed his face against Dick’s shoulder.

“Missed you,” Colin offered.

“I missed you too.” Dick pulled back, kissed Colin’s forehead, before glancing down at him. Dick paused, quirking up a brow. “Is… is that my sweatshirt?”

“Uh. Maybe.” Colin reached back, rubbed the back of his neck. “It… it smelled like you.” He glanced away, and Dick laughed.

“You had to dig, that thing was buried in my closet.” Colin shrugged- and Dick could admit, the old grey _Gotham University_ sweatshirt looks good on him. It had bene long on Dick, and it was even longer on Colin, hitting his thighs, the sleeves over his hands when he didn’t seem to remember to push them up.

“I had some help.” He’d barely spoken it when Dick heard another set of footsteps, and Damian appeared- also sporting one of Dick’s old sweatshirts. This one was hooded, sporting the _Wayne Enterprises_ logo bold across the chest. Damian had the hood up.

“-tt- It is about time you came home.” Dick only grinned, and Colin stepped aside, as Damian eyed Dick- before he _ran_ to him, tossing his arms up over his shoulders. Dick held him tightly, squeezing so hard he was shocked Damian didn’t _hurt_.

“Hello little prince,” Dick whispered into his hair, and Damian hummed happily.

“Hello beloved.” He glanced up. “We missed you.” Dick kissed his forehead, before Damian pulled off so Dick could step away from the door. They walked through the apartment, towards the bedroom, where Dick chucked his bag onto the floor, leaving it ignored. He happily walked to the bed, flopping down on it and sighing.

“I feel like I could sleep a whole day,” he admitted, feeling the bed shift as Colin and Damian climbed onto it. Damian flopped down next to him, curling up with his head on Dick’s chest. Absentmindedly, Dick reached up, rubbed his back, as Colin sat behind them, cross legged.

“As long as we are in this bed with you,” Damian said, “I do not care what you do.” Dick laughed.

“Wow, you really did miss me, didn’t you?” Damian said nothing, and Colin smiled.

“He was in your closet when before you were even gone twenty-four hours.”

Damian frowned. “-tt- I seem to remember that you were there with me, Colin.”

The redhead smiled. “I was. But _I_ didn’t try to wear one of Dick’s sweatshirts on patrol.”

“You tied to do _what_?” Dick was looking down at Damian, who refused to look up- pouting now.

“Had it over his Robin costume and everything. It was quite the thing, getting it off him. Lucky we were _here_ or someone might have asked questions.” Colin gripped at his own ankles, leaning over slightly. While Dick had been away, Damian had stayed with him in the apartment- kept him from loneliness. And helped with patrol, come dark. Colin was, after all, still getting used to Bludhaven.

And he would have been the last one to refuse his boyfriend staying with him. He still wished Damian was there all the time- hated that he felt removed, like he was in a separate world, over at the Manor. But it was hard enough, stealing him away without questions.

“There are already questions,” Damian mumbled, “What do I care?” Dick sat up, slowly, forcing Damian up as well.

“From who?” Dick’s voice sounded a little nervous- and if he was honest, he _was_. They had kept everything so private, between the three of them. He knew there had been questions, when Colin moved in with him. Knew the family wondered what he was doing. He could have covered that, though. Colin was Damian’s _best friend_ , and he needed somewhere to go- and Dick appreciated, the help he got covering Bludhaven.

But he knew things were getting less subtle- and that the family wasn’t _blind_.

“Drake,” Damian said. “He is constantly asking me if Colin and I are _together_.” Damian looked over at Colin. “I only deny it because it is unfair to deny one of you.”

“I mean… I wouldn’t take it personally,” Dick offered, “Because, look… when the family gets wind of this… they’re not going to exactly understand, Damian. You know that. Colin knows that. _I_ know that. They aren’t going to get the three of us… and what the hell I’m doing with you two.” Dick glanced away, and both Colin and Damian were quiet, for a moment. Knew that Dick’s age was a bit of a touchy thing for him, still.

“It doesn’t matter,” Colin offered. “They’ll get over it. They love the both of you. They’ll come around. Now, c’mon- let’s not think about it. You said you wanted a shower? Go take one and climb in bed with us.” He smiled, softly. “We really missed you. It’d be nice to just lay around.”

*

Dick groaned, heard something buzzing in the distance. He turned his head, cheek pressing to a pillow- felt one of his boyfriends pressing their face closer to his chest. Damian, by the heat of his cheek- and, as Dick came to more, could tell by which side he was on.

He had Damian and Colin pressed into him, each with an arm draped over him- each with an arm around them. The buzzing continued, and Dick opened his eyes- realized it was his phone, tossed off on the nightstand. He sighed, untangling from his boys and sitting up, slowly. Colin quietly slid to the bed- but Damian groaned, pouting in his sleep. Dick chose to climb over Colin’s legs to get off the bed- then walked around it, grabbing his phone.

It had stopped vibrating at that point.

 _One missed call: Tim Drake_.

Dick frowned- just to have the phone buzzing again. Tim’s name flashing on his screen again. Dick walked towards the door of his bedroom, bare feet quiet on the hardwood floor. “Hello?” he said, voice gravely from sleep. He only spoke once he was out of the bedroom.

“Jeez sleeping beauty, about time. Do my a solid and open the door.”

“Open the...what?” Dick paused in his living room, raking a hand back through his hair. He was half naked- sporting a pair of sweatpants low on his hips, but nothing else. He’d been too run down from the jet lag, from the long trip, to want to do much with his boyfriends- which had hurt him to admit, because they were so _gorgeous_ and seeing them together had made him realize just how much he had _missed_ them- but he had wanted to feel some skin. Wanted to remember how warm Damian’s palms were, how Colin’s fingertips felt like butterflies.

“Your door. I’ve been out here like five minutes trying to wake your ass up.” Tim paused, then, “Don’t worry, promise I’m not empty handed.” Dick opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but Tim kept going. “Just come open the door.” The line went dead, and Dick sighed. He glanced back at the bedroom door- and wondered if luck would hold out and Colin and Damian would stay asleep-

And Tim wouldn’t stay.

He crossed the apartment, undid the locks and opened the door. Tim was standing there, smiling at him, holding up a box. “I brought you breakfast,” he offered, as Dick stepped aside and Tim walked in. Dick shut the door, and Tim headed straight for the kitchen, plopping the box of doughnuts on the counter.

“Tim-”

“It’s good to see you back,” Tim said, flipping the box open. “You get first pick.” Dick glanced at Tim, then the box, then back at Tim.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I miss my brother?” Tim asked, leaning back against the counter. “Besides, I wanted to make sure you got in alright.”

“That’s sweet, but-” Dick broke off when Tim’s eyes moved past him- and his lips parted slightly. Dick dared to glance over his shoulder, found Colin standing in the doorway in a tshirt- one of _Dick’s_ tshirts- and his boxer briefs, rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Sometimes I… forget you have a roommate now,” Tim said, watching Colin. Colin glanced at him, a little color rising in his cheeks.

“Uh… morning. Sorry, didn’t realize we had company.” Colin glanced at Dick, and Tim studied the way his eyes moved, the way Dick looked back at him-

And then, to Dick’s silent terror, Damian was walking into the doorway, slipping his arms around Colin and leading into him, nearly still asleep. And, worse, he was in _just_ his underwear.

“Why are we out of bed?” he mumbled, pressing into Colin- who didn’t have much of a choice but to wrap his arms around him.

And Tim was suddenly staring at Dick. “ _Dick_ ,” he said, “What the hell is going on?” Tim’s voice had Damian glancing up, and his eyes suddenly snapped fully open.

“Drake?”

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Tim offered, still staring at Dick. And then, “Dick...I think we need to talk.” Damian opened his mouth, about to speak, but Colin was slowly pulling him from the kitchen, murmuring something to him softly. They had barely left before Tim shook his head. “Dick. The truth. What is going on?”

“Well,” Dick started, reaching up, rubbing the back of his neck, “We uh… we might be a thing. The… three of us.”

That had Tim _gawking_. “A...a _thing_?”

“You know... fuck. Look, Tim, we’re together, okay?” He sighed, held his hands out, palm up. “Do you want me to spell it out?”

“You… and _Damian_? And Colin?” Tim reached up, raked a hand through his hair. “I figured there was something between them, I mean… I always _thought_ it would happen. But… you too?”

“I know it probably doesn’t make sense. Trust me, I never _planned_ this. It just...it happened, Tim. It happened and it felt _right_ and I don’t regret it. Damian… he’s always been _something_ to me. I’ve always loved him. It just changed, grew over the years. And Colin- he’s just… I _smile_ with him. I wake up and I just smile.” Dick sighed. “And I know you don’t understand, I know it sounds crazy-”

“Not as crazy as you think.” Tim took a few steps towards Dick, grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. “I’m not judging you for loving more than one person, Dick. I’ll be the _last_ to judge you on that. I...I understand. I’m happy you can make it _work_. It doesn’t always.” Tim paused, and for a moment, Dick knew there was more, was something else Tim wasn’t sharing with him.

But he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“Can I just...when did it start, Dick?” Tim still had his hands- didn’t have judgement in those pretty eyes.

“A few months ago…”

“So when Colin moved in-”

“We were all together.”

Tim nodded. “They were seventeen, Dick.”

Dick pursed his lips. “ _I know_. I’m not proud of that… but they’re not now. And we’re still together.” Tim moved in closer, so far into Dick’s space that it was _intimate_.

“As long as you’re happy,” he reasoned, “and they’re happy. That’s all that matters. But next time, don’t hide it from me? I’m your little brother. You can _trust_ me.” Dick smiled, pulled his hands free and tussled Tim’s hair, before tossing an arm around his shoulders and squeezing.

“Do me a favor?” Dick asked, and Tim nodded. “Keep it… to yourself. For now. We arne’t really sure how anyone is going to react, and we want to make sure we’re ready to tell everyone.”

“It’s still new,” Tim said, smiling. “No rush. my lips are sealed.” He moved in, tossed his arms around Dick and hugged him. Dick embraced Tim back, almost reluctant to let him take a step away. “I guess I should give you a little time with them. I know you just came back. You get any sleep last night?”

“ _Tim_!”

Tim laughed. “What? I wouldn’t blame you guys. I’m gone three days and I swear Kon acts like he hasn’t seen me in months.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll call you and see when I can steal you for a bit. I think we have some real catching up to do.” Dick nodded, gave Tim another quick hug, before Tim was heading for the doorway, calling back, “Give your tiny boyfriends my love!”

Dick chuckled at that, heading out of the kitchen just as Tim was letting himself out of the apartment. He headed back for the bedroom, found Damian and Colin had crawled back into bed, were tangled together, Damian’s head resting just below Colin’s chin. Smiling to himself, he crossed the room and crawled into bed, fitting perfectly against Colin’s back. He tossed his arm over him, managed to reach Damian’s side and rubbed gently. Damian hummed, nuzzling closer into Colin, as the redhead smiled.

“Did we just out ourselves?” he whispered, as Dick leaned in, kissed his shoulder through his tshirt.

“Only to Tim,” Dick admitted, “secret’s safe with him as long as we want it to be.” Colin nodded, yawned. “Go back to sleep pretty boy. The little prince is already a step ahead of you.”

“If you promise to stay in bed,” Colin whispered, as Dick nuzzled the back of his neck. “It sucks to sleep here when you’re not around.”

“You had Damian,” Dick reminded him, trying to hug the both of them.

“Not every night,” Colin admitted. His voice had dropped, seemed so quiet. “This bed is lonely, Dick.” Dick sucked on his tongue for a moment, before he kissed the back of Colin’s neck. When Colin turned, craned his neck to glance over his shoulder, Dick lifted up, leaned over him and kissed his mouth gently.

Sometimes Dick could forget that Damian had the whole Manor, had family coming and going- but Colin only had this. Had Dick’s apartment, and if Dick was gone and Damian wasn’t visiting- _he was alone_.

“We’ll work it out better next time,” Dick offered snuggling in closer, feeling like he was trying to crawl on top of Colin. “Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Colin whispered, sounding so tired. Dick wondered if he had gotten sleep, on those nights he was gone and Damian wasn’t here.

“Good. Now,” he pressed another kiss to the back of Colin’s neck, “go back to sleep pretty boy. I’m not leaving with bed without either of you two for a long time.”

Colin smiled, clutched Damian tighter to his chest, the youngest nuzzling into him, mumbling in his sleep against Colin’s neck. Colin _believed_ Dick, even if there was still a part of them that wrestled with doubt, doubt in what this was, that he truly belonged here-

But he believed Dick, because he felt Dick deserved his trust. And, more than anything, he _wanted_ to believe him.

Colin didn’t like sleeping alone. Not now that he knew what it was like to be surrounded by such love, to fall asleep with Damian pressed into him, tangled up like the world would fall apart if they weren’t knit together. Waking up with Dick’s breath in his hair, the sleepy kisses the oldest peppered all over him.

Colin let his eyes fall shut, and nearly silently, he whispered, “I really did miss you. We both did.”

Dick hummed, his hand sliding along the dip of Damian’s waist, up along the curve of his hip. When he spoke, his words were a ghost against Colin’s skin,

“I know. I missed the both of you too.” He paused, swallowed, “More than words can say.”


End file.
